Broken Innocence
by Sawyersgirl
Summary: They shared the same room for two years...never knowing the others past until the day when both their walls fell down. The day that came too soon, the day their shared more than just their past. Contains abuse, drinking, cutting, rating subject to change.
1. Daddy

Broken Innocence

* * *

They shared the same room for two years...never knowing the others past until the day when both their walls fell down. The day that came too soon, they day their shared more than just their past. Contains abuse, drinking, cutting, possibly slash.

* * *

Chapter One

Daddy...

* * *

"Lacy please, not in front of Josh." A young Walter pleded with his wife in the kitchen of their small apartment.

"Walter, leave me alone." The brunette said softly as she stared her husband in the eyes. "Just leave me alone."

He couldn't hide the pain. He couldn't hide the guilt. He knew she was doing all of this because he messed up. Because he had the nerve to go out with some woman he'd met who had a thing for weather men. He stared at the bottle in his wifes fist. She sat at the kitchen table and lit up a ciggarete, the only thing that calmed her nerves these days. She inhaled a couple of times letting the nicotine flow through her blood, relaxing every last inch of her.

"Why Walter, why?" She asked starring at the wall, paint chipping off. They didn't have much money. This was the only place they could afford. The only place with a semi decent park that their 8 year old son could play in.

"Lacy, I don't know what I was thinking. I love you. Doesn't that mean anything to you anymore?" He yelled. He regreted rasing his voice so much. Josh was sleeping in the next room.

"I don't know Walter. I don't know if it means anything. You tell me you love me then you sleep with some other woman." She yelled back. "You expect me to believe you?"

"Lacy, I never slept with her. How many times do I have to tell you that. IT MEANT NOTHING!" Walter yelled as he threw the dishes off the table. "That's it, I'm out of here. If you don't want me, I'll just leave." Walter added as he rushed off to their room.

Lacy sighed. She knew this would happen. One of them would break. She just hoped it wouldn't be her. She was glad it wasn't. She just worried about Josh, what would happen to Josh. How could she explain to him that Daddy left. That Daddy didn't love them anymore.

Walter threw his belongings into his suitcase. _Where too now? _he wondered. _What will I do? Do you think Audrey would take me? She seemed to like me that night..._ He slammed the suitcase shut. He didn't notice the little boy in the doorway watching him pack. Watching him leave his life, maybe forever. The little boy who was losing his Daddy.

"Daddy where are you going?" the voice asked as he looked up at his Dad with big brown eyes.

"I'm going away for a little bit." Walter said as he picked up his son. "You go back to bed and don't worry about me." He said as he placed his son back into his bed. "I love you Josh."

"I love you too Daddy." Josh cried as he hugged his dad. "I don't want you to go."

"I have to Josh, don't worry, I'll be back." Walter promised as he kissed the top of his sons head. "I promise."

Walter tucked Josh into bed and turned off his light.

"Daddy wait." The boy said as he ran up to his dad. "Take Mr. Hippo." Josh exclaimed handing Walter a stuffed hippo that was clearly loved by the boy.

"Josh, this is Mr. Hippo." Walter informed him. He knew very well that Josh was afraid of most everything and that Mr. Hippo, though innocent as he was, protected Josh and made him feel that the world was safe.

"I know. You might need him. I'm a big boy now." Josh said sticking out his chest.

"Thank you." Walter told his son. "Now get back to bed." With that Josh ran back into his room. His father stuffed the hippo under his shoulder and went to walk out of the door.

"I hope you have a good life Walter. I hope you know what you're doing. You're going to hurt your son." Lacy muttered.

Walter ignored her, not wanting to start another fight. He walked out of the door and out of their life for what he thought was forever.

Josh lay in his room. Silent tears streaked his face. He groped for his Hippo but remembered that he'd given him to his dad as he'd left. What his parents didn't know was that Josh had heard everything. He'd heard it all. The yelling, the screaming, the accusations. Maybe it all stop now. Maybe his Mom would realize, maybe his dad would realize. Maybe they could become a happy family again.

Josh turned over in his bed. He wasn't a popular boy, actually not many people liked him. He had no friends and this one boy. Drake Parker, made his life a nightmare. Calling him names like Tubby and Scaredy Cat. Not to mention the fact that Drake had publicly humilliated him numerous times, pantsing him on the playground, telling everyone he wet the bed. Drake even ruined baseball for him, stealing that last foam finger and starting the fight with him. Now Drake would make his life worse knowing that he didn't have a Dad.

Josh cried himself into a fitful sleep. His problems were only just beginning.

Lacy sat in the kitchen, the empty Vodka bottle in her hand, cigarette smoldering in the ash tray. He life broken to peices, her son's life broken too. She'd never be able to explain, never.

* * *

Okay so that's chapter one...sorry that it's a little short. This story I hope is another winner. I like it so far. Maybe you will too. R&R!

-Mo


	2. It's My Room

Chapter Two

* * *

It's My Room

* * *

Drake Parker sat in his room. He hated his Mom for moving on so quickly. Walter the Weather Man from Channel 5 was going to be his new father. He didn't need a _new_ father. He already had one. Even if he wasn't tangable anymore he was still there. Drake played his guitar. He was going to have to share his room with Josh Nichols, the dorkiest kid in school. Josh Nichols was going to be his _stepbrother_.

"Drake." Audrey yelled to her son. "They're going to be here any minute. I want you to make a good impression."

Drake didn't care, he pretended not to hear it. He didn't want a brother, he didn't want a father. He'd taken care of his mother and Megan for the past 8 years. He could take care of them for the rest of forever.

"Drake Parker!" His mother yelled as she uplugged his guitar from the amp. "You get your butt downstairs before I count to three."

"Oh come on, that doesn't work anymore."

"One...Two..." she started. She knew she'd never have to get to three. She knew her son would not want to be grounded on a Saturday night.

"Fine, fine. I'm not going to like it though." He retorted as he jumped off the bed.

"Never said you had too."

Megan was sitting on the couch swinging her legs back and fourth. She was wearing a denim skirt and a pink top. She looked nice for once, not like the evil little girl she normally was. Drake sat down next to her. Audrey turned off the T.V.

"Alright, if you two don't want to get grounded then you better listen carefully." She began hands on her hips. "Walter and Josh are moving in with us. If you don't like it..." she glared at Drake who shot her back. "I don't care. You two aren't going to ruin this night. Megan, you'll behave like a normal little girl, no pranks, no jokes, nothing. Drake you act like you want to be friends with Josh. You act nice and respectable. That clear?" She finished, receving nods from both of her kids.

* * *

"Dad, I don't like Drake Parker. He's the kid that made fun of me, then again he still makes fun of me." Josh complained in the car on the way to their house.

"Josh. You know how much I love Audrey. I hope that means something to you." Walter informed his son. Who in return just sat there in the seat. How could he expect his father to understand that Drake Parker had made his life hell, ever since they met in fourth grade. The year everything got messed up.

* * *

"They're here!" Audrey said elated as the door bell rang. She opened it and greated the Nichols'. "You must be Josh, I've heard so much about you." Audrey oohed as she shook Josh's hand and lead him through the door. "Hey, Walter." She smiled as she hugged him.

Josh walked over and sat down in the chair next to the couch that Megan and Drake occupied. Drake and Josh shot cold glares back at each other. Neither wanting to be in this situation.

_'He called you bed wetter.'_

_'He's the biggest dork you know.'_

_'I hate him.'_

_'I hate him so much.'_

"You must be Drake." Walter said shaking Drake's hand. "And you must be Megan." He said moving on to her next. "I'm sure you know that I'm Walter. You don't have to call me Dad or anything, Walter's fine." It was apparent that Walter was nervous. Audrey catching that and also wanting some time alone with him sent the boys upstairs.

"Drake why don't you show Josh your room." Audrey suggessted with more of a 'do-it' tone then a suggestive tone. Drake picked up on it.

"Josh, this way." Drake said leading the way to _his_ room.

They got outside the doorway and Drake stopped. Both boys stood there still not wanting to be there. "I know you don't want to be here, because I don't want you here. I never asked for a brother or a father. I'm just fine without one. Just so you know this is **_my_ **room, you get the bed and your closet that's all. You don't touch anything and I have the right to sell whatever I want of yours on the internet. You don't talk to me or make eye contact while in this room. The only time you are allowed to acknowledge my pressence is in front of our parents. Understood."

Josh nodded. He knew that any false move while living with Drake Parker would mean that the whole school would know one of his deepest secrets. He didn't want to risk it. Drake opened the door and both boy's walked in. "That's your bed in the corner." Drake said pointing to Josh's bed. Josh began unpacking his clothes. He wanted to make small talk but all attempts failed.

"Cool room." Josh stated hoping that Drake would talk to him.

"What did I just tell you Josh?" Drake asked him.

"Oh, yeah."

Drake plugged his guitar into his amp and began to play. Josh began to organize his clothes by sleeve length and color, realizing that Drake would probably think it was uncool he just threw the remaints into the small closet by his bed. He sat down on his bed and watched as Drake played his guitar. Josh was sure that he'd be a rock star. He was good, really good. Josh just hoped that living with him would bring around some kind of miracle. Maybe for once Drake would notice him as something more than just a geek. Maybe he'd see him as a cool brother. Like that would happen.

"Dinner!" Audrey yelled up the stairs.

Josh got up and walked towards the door. He paused when he noticed Drake wasn't leaving.

"Drake, dinner." Josh siad trying to be nice.

"What did I say earlier?" Drake asked again. Josh shrugged and walked downstairs. The whole family, minus Drake, was sitting around the dinner table. There were three seats left. Josh sat next to Megan figuring that Drake would want to sit alone.

"Is Drake still upstairs?" Audrey asked Josh.

"Yeah, he's playing his guitar." Josh replied always one to answer adults questions.

"I'll be back." Audrey smiled as she got up from the table. She walked up to Drake's room. She heard the guitar and she instantly knew her son was royally pissed this time. She knew he would be. She didn't doubt it for a minute. She'd replaced his dad with someone new. It hurt her too, but she understood that forcing Drake to share a room with someone he didn't enjoy would make it worse for him.

"Drake?" she asked softly as she entered the door. He stopped playing and once he saw her rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me." She joked as she walked up to his bed. She had to give it to him, his room was definatley his. He'd spent so much time working on it last summer. "I know your angry." she said as she placed her hand on his knee.

"Angry is an understatement." He stated as he placed his guitar on his bed. "You just replaced Dad."

"I understand that. And I know you don't like Josh. He doesn't like you either. Walter and I had a discussion about it. We want you two to try." Audrey explained. She knew Drake didn't want to hear it.

"Try to what Mom? You want me to try to like him? I can't he's just so, dorky. He's the one everyone laughs at in school. If people know he lives with me, well people won't like me anymore."

"Would you listen to yourself. Is being cool what it's all about. Drake there's more to life then being cool."

"Yeah, like what?" Drake asked jumping off the bed. "If you want me to eat, I'll eat. I'll make small talk and act like I enjoy it. But let me tell you, I won't. I won't like any of it. I never will." He said as he walked out of the room. Audrey stood there and sighed. It was going to be a long road.

Dinner was filled with silence. Small talk failed early on when Walter asked Drake how he liked school. The monotonus reply of, "It sucks." Made Walter fear of asking him more questions. Drake excused himself within five minutes of sitting down. He went back up to his room where at least he could be by himself for a little bit.

He turned on the T.V., nothing good was on. He flipped through the channels, Oprah was on, he left it there he needed a good laugh.

_"Here we have little Sally who saved her mother from dying in the Nevada Dessert."_

Drake laughed. Josh walked in the room, seeing Drake watching Oprah gave him slight hope that they could find something to bond over.

"You like Oprah?" Josh asked as he watched Drake's confused face.

"No, nothing else is on and I needed a good laugh. You don't like it do you?" Drake questioned, but Josh didn't need to reply. His face which had turned a light red said it all. "You like Oprah? How do you believe this crap? A little girl knows how to save her mom in a dessert?" Drake laughed.

"Shut up."

"You don't tell me to shut up, it's my room." Drake informed Josh, incase he forgot.

"It's my room too." Josh shot back.

"Oh yeah? I don't recall you spending your whole summer remodling the attic into a room. I don't recall you helping ME build that bed. I don't recall you junk yard shopping to find the T.V. and the couch. It's MY ROOM and what I say goes." Drake yelled. Josh didn't back down and Drake had no where else to go.

"You know I never asked or wanted to be your stepbrother."

"I never wanted to be yours either. I never wanted Walter to replace my Dad. He'll never be my Dad. Ever." Drake yelled more.

"I hate you Drake Parker. You called me Tubby and told people I wet the bed. You made my life hell." Josh shot back.

"I don't care. I hate you too. Fine you take the ROOM I WORKED ON ALL SUMMER. I'm sleeping somewhere else." Drake hissed as he grabbed his guitar and the blankets off his bed and stormed downstairs. His mother saw him, she had the feeling that he was going to cave soon. Drake was always rash and stubborn like that. Always acting out.

"Where do you think you're going?" Audrey demanded as she intercepted her son at the front door.

"Away from here." Drake said sternly. "Josh can have the room I spent the whole summer on. I'm sleeping outside." Drake opened the door. His mother followed him outside. He placed his pillow on the grass and threw the blanket over him.

"Drake you get back inside and back into your room."

"If he's gone then yes, if not then no."

"Get your ass back in there before I count to three."

"It won't work this time. I'm sleeping out here that's that." Drake huffed. He was stubborn.

"One...two..."

He didn't budge.

"Three."

Still there outside.

"That's it. You get your butt inside now. And I mean NOW unless you want your saturday nights and guitar privalages gone. YOU UNDERSTAND?" Audrey yelled. She meant buissiness and Drake knew that. He got up gathered the belongings in his arms and shot his mother the coldest of all looks.

"Just so you know I hate every part of this. And don't expect me to be nice. Because nice isn't want I do." Drake whispered as he walked in through the door. Walter watched as Drake shot him a glare as he walked up to his room.

Drake threw open the door seeing Josh still sitting watching Oprah a smile on his face. Drake placed his guitar down and threw the rest back on his bed. Josh watched in silence. Drake threw off his shirt and put on a new one, followed by pajama pants. He brushed his teeth and then proceeded to spit out the window, he rinsed his mouth out with Dr. Fizz and spit that out the window too. Josh resisted the urge to say anything. Drake jumped up the ladder into his bed and threw the covers over himself. The T.V. was still on so Josh went back to watching Oprah. Drake got up like he was forgetting something, grabbed the remote and turned off the T.V.

"I've heard enough bull shit tonight." He muttered as he threw the covers back over his head.

Josh decided that he didn't want to make Drake madder than he was so he turned off the lights and got into bed. He swore he heard Drake crying, muffled as it was. He pretended to fall asleep, he didn't want Drake to know he heard him crying.

* * *

Okay so, still no reviews...oh well. I'll keep posting eventually I'll get some more. I want to know what people think of this story line. I'm thinking I'm going to butcher the idea of slash...it seems just a little odd. Then again, you never know.


	3. Protect Me

Chapter Four

* * *

Protect Me

* * *

Sunny days are never in absence in San Diego. Heck sunny days are practically all they see, occasional rain here and there but sun is always in full. Today was no exception, the sun was high and people were outside in abundance enjoying it. Audrey and Stephen Parker were spending the afternoon at the park with their 8 year old son Drake and their 3 year old daughter Megan. Drake played tee-ball innocently with the other kids. Not knowing that later on his life would change from what he normally knew.

Josh Nichols stood on the opposite side of the chain link fence, fingers laced through the links. He watched with envy as the other boys his age played a game of tee-ball. Josh was never popular with the other boys, he wasn't even one of the boys that was popular with the girls. He was an all over outcast. His mother had dropped him off at the park on her way to the bar. Ever since Walter left her with their 8 year old son, she'd turned to alcohol and cigarettes to ease the pain. To make rearing a child all the more enjoyable.

Drake walked back towards the picnic cloth that his parents and kid sister were sitting on. Megan was content playing with her dolls and eating a cookie, which she threw at Drake when he came up.

"Megan, don't throw things at people." Audrey told her daughter as she gave the cookie back. "Drake, why back so soon?" She inquired while holding on to her husbands hand.

"The other boys got into a fight because Evan didn't pick this uncool kid Josh for his team so Luke got stuck with him. And Luke didn't want Josh on his team." Drake complained as he sat down. Even at a young age he'd always wanted things to go his way.

"Why don't you go play with Josh." Audrey suggested. "He probably needs a friend."

"Mom, it's not that I want to be mean to him, but he's so uncool. He doesn't even know how to play tee-ball."

The day went on and before long the Parker family was heading home.

"Honey, I'm going with a few friends to San Francisco for the weekend. Megan's asleep and Drake should be heading to bed shortly." Audrey said as she kissed her husband goodbye.

"Have a good time. Call me when you get there." Stephen reminded her as he lead her to the door. "Don't have too much fun without us." He smiled, but underneath the smile was pain. He knew where his wife was going. She was going to see the weather man from Channel 5, Walter Nichols. He overheard the phone conversation, he knew about her "thing" for weathermen.

Stephen Parker sat down on the couch, his second or third beer in his hands. He'd lost track already of how much he was drinking. By 9 he'd downed his fifth bottle. Like so many other people he'd fallen victim to the amber liquid, fallen victim to the way the world looked after two or three bottles. He was rather out of it by the time Drake woke up to the sounds of his sister crying inthe doorway to his room.

"Megan what is it?" Drake questioned getting out of bed and walking towards his sister.

"I want Mommy." She cried as she grabbed on to Drake, trailing her blanket on the floor.

"Mommy's away for the weekend. I'll take you back to your room." Drake offered as he took Megan back to her bed.

"No, I don't want to go in there." She cried as Drake stopped in front of her doorway.

"Why not?"

"There's monsters under my bed. I want Daddy."

Drake carried his sister downstairs. Their father was watching TV in the living room. Drake didn't know his father was drunk. He wouldn't know until it was too late.

"Dad?" Drake questioned as he gently nudged his father who was on the verge of passing out. "Dad, Megan wants you." Drake pleaded.

His father opened his lazy eyes, glazed over from the ammount of alcohol in his blood. "What do you want?" He demanded in a harsh tone that made Drake take a few steps back. "I said what is it?"

"Megan wants you." Drake trembled he'd never seen his father like this before. "She says there's monsters under her bed. She wants you to scare them away." He explained.

"You know damn well straight that there aren't monsters. You tell her that and put her back to bed." His father yelled.

"I tried. She wants you Dad. Mom's not here to do it." Drake pleaded with his father. He thought that maybe if he explained his father would understand and assure Megan that it was all okay. What Drake didn't know was that by mentioning the fact that his Mother wasn't there, he'd unleashed the emotion that was inside his father. But the fact that Stephen was drunk made him releash the anger and hurt that Audrey had caused, out on his children. Both too young to understand what they'd done wrong.

"Megan you get upstairs and Into bed NOW. I don't want to hear any more talk of monsters!" Stephen yelled. Drake trembled and turned towards his sisters tear streaked face.

"Megan, go. I'll be up soon." Drake soothed as he kissed his sister on the head and watched as she went upstairs.

"Why aren't you going?" Drake's father boomed.

"Don't yell at Megan she didn't do anything to you." Drake yelled defending his little sister.

"I can yell at her all I want." Stephen hissed as he moved closer to his son. "She's my daughter isn't she?"

Drake could smell the alcohol on his fathers breath. He knew there was something wrong and that he should run while he could but the fact that his Dad wasn't the superhero he used to be made him stay.

"She's only three. When I was three I was afraid of monsters and you'd scare them away for me." Drake yelled tears clouding his vision. "If mom were here she would have scared them away for Megan."

"You mother isn't here. She doesn't love you anymore."

"Don't say that. Mom's just out with her friends. She's comming back." Drake cried. Was his Dad right? Was his mother really not going to come back?

"Listen to me Drake." His father said as he grabbed Drakes shoulders. "Your mother doesn't love me or you and Megan any more. She's gone and left us for the Weather man. That's where she is don't you understand." His father cried as he shook Drake. "She's never comming back and it's all your fault. She'd still be here if you and Megan were good kids." He yelled as he threw Drake on the ground. "She doesn't like the messes you leave, the way you talk back to her. She doens't love you." He cried as he sat down on the couch. Drake ran upstairs, tears staining his cheeks.

He tiptoed to Megan's room, she wasn't there. She was in Drake's room sitting on his bed. The old bear that he'd given her clutched in her fists. Terror in her brown eyes.

"Drake, you crying." Megan noticed as he hugged her.

"I know Megan, I know." He sobbed as he crawled into bed with her.

"Daddy scare you?" She asked as she wipped a tear from his face.

"Yeah." Drake confessed he pulled his sister closer.

"He scare me too." She told her older brother. "Take teddy." She stated holding out the bear. She knew Drake would protect her. He needed teddy to protect him.

"Thanks Megan." Drake said as he placed his arm around her. "Let's sleep now."

The house was quiet for the next few days. Stephen acted like nothing had happened. He barely remebered the incident. Drake and Megan went on as though it hadn't happend either.

Audrey returned home that Sunday. Drake was glad that his Mom had returned.

"Mommy!" Megan exlaimed as her mother walked through the door. Drake ran over to her too.

"You two seem happy to see me." Audrey stated as she placed her bags down on the ground.

"Dad said you didn't love us and that you left us for the Weather man." Drake confessed. Audrey froze, but quickly comprised herself. _How did Stephen know about Walter?_ She wondered.

"Don't listen to your Father, he doesn't know what he's talking about. I've got gifts for you two." Audrey stated quickly changing the subject. She handed Drake and Megan the gifts she'd bought them and went in search of her husband. "Where is your Father?"

"Mowing the lawn." Drake stated as he ran upstairs.

"Megan you go up and play." Audrey said as she walked into the kitchen. Waiting for Stephen. He walked in a half hour later.

"Hey, you're back early." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder kissing her neck.

"What happened when I was gone?" She questioned a stern tone in her voice.

"Nothing. The kids were very well behaved." Stephen replied cooly. Memories of Friday night were slowing hitting him.

"Drake said that you told him that I didn't love him anymore and that I left you for the Weather Man. Where did he get that idea?" She pressed again.

Stephen froze, sighed, then sat down across from his wife. "I know where you went. I know you were with Walter Nichols from Channel 5." He said softly.

"It's not what you think. We met at a PTO meeting. His wife just left him. Took his son and everything. He needed someone to talk to." Audrey defended. It was in fact the truth. Except for the fact that 5 months ago she and Walter had met at a PTO meeting then went on a date and had a short affair, that was regretted by either party.

"Sure, I know he's the one who calls you Audrey." Stephen yelled.

"The kids are upstairs lower your voice. Please." Audrey shushed. Their kids weren't to be affected by one lousy mistake she'd made.

"No, I won't. It's true I did tell Drake you don't love us because it's true. Audrey it's true."

"No, don't tell the kids I don't love them. It's you I'm fed up with Stephen. What happend to the guy I fell in love with? What happend to breakfast on the weekends? What happend to the notes you used to write me?" Audrey cried.

"People change Audrey. Things happend, our kids were born. I can't go on acting like I did when I was 20."

"Walter treats me better." She hissed. "He knows how to treat a woman." She slipped.

"Oh and I don't? Well leave, leave this house."

* * *

"Drake?" Megan stated softly in his doorway.

"What is it Meg?" He asked.

"Mommy and Daddy are fighting."

Drake got up and held a finger to his lips so his sister knew to be quiet. The crept to the bottom of the stairs and listened to the fight that was going on. Tears fell silently down both their faces.

* * *

"Mommy don't go!" Drake yelled as his mom slapped Stephen. When she saw Drake and Megan watching them she started crying.

"I'm not going alone. You me and Megan are leaving." She stated as she stormed out of the kitchen and upstairs.

"Damnit!" Stephen swore loudly as he jumped up from the table knocking the fruit bowl to the floor. "It's all your fault." Stephen yelled in rage as he slapped Drake.

Drake held his face and tried to stop the tears that were falling.

"It's not my fault. I didn't do anything!" Drake yelled. "I never wanted this to happen!"

Audrey came down and saw Stephen about to hit Drake again.

"Steve, What the HELL? Don't hit him again." Audrey yelled as she grabbed his arm.

"He's my son I can hit him all I want."

"Come on Drake Megan get in the car." Audrey said as she shuttled the kids out into the car.

She started the igniton once everyone was settled and drove off. She pulled over when they were far enough away and cried. Drake put his hand on his mothers arm. She smiled and patted it.

* * *

"Shit." Stephen mutter in the empty house. "shit."

* * *

So...what do you think? I've gotten some really nice reviews. I'm glad that you all like it so far! ;) And so you know yeah the Slash thing not going to work out. I know a few of you didn't like the idea, I didn't either. I know this is kind of a like odd set up for a story. It's just kind of more about the past than the present. I need to clarify their pasts before I continue with the present. But I'm trying to mix it up a bit.

-Mo


End file.
